


Eyes Glowing In The Dark

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [23]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Face-Fucking, Gang Rape, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Shameless Smut, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: The forest is dark and vicious, with many dangers lurking around. Michael is confident in his ability to conquer it - that changes quickly when even the trees turn against him.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Ohrot | Trevenant
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Eyes Glowing In The Dark

Michael was prepared for his trek through the forest. He's been warned by locals to not go, that it was too dangerous. But he loved that danger - he sought it out. He was an adventurer by heart, climbing mountains and crossing rivers. The many rumours about this particular forest had for a long time called to him - to try and find a way through, filming his progress for the world to see, would be just the thing to do, wouldn't it?

The locals were shaking their heads. Most of them pitying, but no longer trying to talk him out of it; others were coming closer, tugging at his jacket, asking him to think it over just once. "Most don't ever come back," an older woman said softly. "And those that do are changed for the worse. You're young - don't throw your life away."

But he didn't listen. Sure, there might be dangerous Pokemon out there, but he was well-versed in finding them well before they found him. He was confident to make it, confident to record it even. From what he saw on his map, it wouldn't take him more than two days of brisk walking to get through to the other side. "It's okay," he tried to soothe her, giving her a bright smile. But it didn't work - all she did was shake her head and let go of him, her eyes sad but resigned. It was weird, how very superstitious they were. People might have gotten lost in those woods, but that was most likely a fault in their abilities.

He left not long after that, while it was still early in the morning. The forest was properly spooky, he had to give them that; twisted and dark with the thick foliage above, the trunks and branches of the old trees green and brown and black with moss. More than once he stumbled upon a sneaky root, but he soon got used to the uneven grounds and the weirdly thick underbrush that was getting into his way. He knew, now, why so many people were having problems with finding their way in here, but Michael was experienced with difficult terrain. He wasn't worried, not with his compass and his map, about getting lost.

That confidence, however, waned over the course of the day. According to his map, there was a river cutting through the forest - one that he'd wanted to camp at, to have some fresh water beside the bottles he'd brought along. When the evening was close and he still hadn't found it, he finally started to feel the pressure. But not only that - the whole air was wrong, cold and yet humid, making it hard to breathe properly.

"Fuck," he murmured, eyes on his compass. He shook it and watched with horror as the needle started to spin. Had he bought a faulty one? Had he been walking in circles for the whole time? Nightfall wasn't far away and he had no idea where he was. "The river," he said, trying to calm down. Being lost was no reason to panic. He could sleep somewhere, maybe up in the trees where it was safe. Then, come morning, he would either follow the sun or search for the river to find the way out. As he had done often during the day, he pulled out his small camera and started it.

"I'm back," he talked into it - he would later edit the video to his needs. A bit of drama would do good, either way. "The river is still not in sight, and I can't hear it as well. I'll search for a good spot to put up camp for the night. Now, in a place like this, there are bound to be many wild Pokemon that are nocturnal, so make sure to find a spot that gives you the high ground if you don't have your own Pokemon to keep an eye out..."

\---

Night came earlier than he'd thought, but maybe that was just the forest as well. It was so dark in here that Michael didn't wonder anymore about the insistence of the locals to keep him away from it. Still, if he'd had a proper compass, he wouldn't have lost his way. Even now, Michael was sure to find his way back.

He'd made camp in one of the old, gnarly trees. Three branches joined closely together at the trunk, giving him enough space to sit with comfort, his sleeping bag wrapped around him. The forest around him was pitch-black and silent, which unnerved him enough to keep him awake, despite him trying to fall asleep. It took him far too long to finally nod off.

When he woke up, it felt like it had been mere minutes of sleep. His heart was racing, but he didn't know what startled him out of his sleep in the first place. It was still deep in the night, but... There. A rustle of leaves close-by. Now wide awake again, his body tensing from the new sound, Michael looked into the direction from where the rustle had come from.

He almost fell from his perch on the branches when he saw the big, red-glowing eye staring right at him.

His body moved almost on its own - fingers fought with the zip of his sleeping bag as he tried to sit up, already pushing himself away from the sight. But before he was out of the sleeping bag, something unyielding wrapped around him, pulling him off the branches. His backpack fell down and somewhere into the thick underbrush, but that was his smallest worry - he was hanging upside-down, yelling, while the eye came closer.

It was then that the foliage above gave way to sickly-pale moonlight, just enough to let Michael see what had caught him. It was an old Trevenant approaching, arms outstretched and fingers grown into long branches, which held him aloft. Its mouth was wide open, the dark hollow behind the splintered, teeth-like bark even more alarming than the giant glowing eye trained on the struggling human.

"N-no! I taste horrible! Don't eat me!" Michael screamed. This wasn't his usual adventure - he hadn't even known Trevenants were living in this forest! They surely weren't common in these parts, otherwise, he would've taken more care when searching for a place to set up camp. This was bad, very bad.

"Trevenant," the Pokemon said, its voice low and raspy. The branches wrapped around Michael grew tighter, sharp twigs poking against the sleeping bag still halfway wrapped around him. More rustling echoed in the forest and with a strangled cry, Michael saw the other trees around them moving as well, red eyes opening from the noise he'd made.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Michael yelled, causing the Pokemon to simply come closer. He saw arms reaching up and more hands and fingers, all so similar to rough tree branches, pulling at him until the sleeping bag ripped apart. But even then they didn't stop - they kept on tugging at his clothes, ripping apart the cloth as easily as he'd have ripped apart a tender leaf, not caring about their sharp twigs cutting into his skin. More than once he cried out in pain, but he kept on struggling against the strong hold around his body until he couldn't, both his legs and arms held apart.

"Trevenant, Trevenant," the Pokemon chanted, gathering closely around him as if to inspect their prey. Out of one of these gaping maws came a long, foul-smelling tongue, slender and slimy, to taste the warm skin of Michael. He felt sick - this was his end. They'd eat him, making him just one more of the lost people of this forest. If only he'd listened to the folks of that village, if only...

His thoughts got interrupted when he felt more tongues gliding roughly across his skin, wetting his legs and arms and neck. One, however, went further south, the tip gliding between his arse cheeks before snapping up and lapping at his balls. Yelping, Michael arched his back as far as he could, trying to close his legs, but they were simply pulled apart even more as a second tongue joined the other, yet again digging between his perky cheeks until the tip was pushing at his hole.

"Stop it!" he yelled, but of course the Pokemon didn't listen. Before he could really process what was happening, the invasive tongue pushed forward and Michael let out a cry of pain as he felt the tip of the tongue slip past his tight, unprepared muscle. It _burnt_ like nothing he'd ever felt before; a sharp, pulsing pain as his body tried to cope with the sudden intruder. Gasping down a sob, Michael shook his head and tensed up, but it was of no help - the tongue only glided in deeper and Michael's eyes were stinging with tears. The pain decreased a bit when the tongue pulled out, but then it was pushed back inside, a steady pull and push that brought the tongue deeper and deeper. Like... thrusting. Like he was being fucked by the Trevenant's tongue.

Horrified and sobbing from the strain of bearing it, Michael frantically looked about for a way out. But all he could see were the Trevenants crowding around him, their tongues stretched out and shivering with excitement. Looking down, he let out another desperate cry - the moonlight was pale, but it was enough to illuminate the dark split in some of the Trevenants' bodies; enough for Michael to see the flesh-coloured _things_ pushing out of those splits between the root-like legs of the Pokemon.

 _Cocks_ , he thought hysterically. Those were their cocks, long and deformed, just as bumpy and slimy-looking as their tongues but _thicker_ , twitching eagerly as they lapped him up and down, covering his body with their hot saliva. He wanted to thrash, to kick and scream and claw at them, but he was held in place, body suspended between them.

And then he felt the tongue inside him _wiggle_ , pushing up and against his inner walls. And despite the pain and panic that he felt, his body reacted as the bumpy tongue rubbed right against his prostate. His scream was hoarse and still pained, but a feeling like electricity shot through his body, tingling up and down his spine. And then again, and again, until he could do nothing more but sob and cry as the pain receded and the heat overtook him, his cock twitching into life. This caused a couple of the Trevenants to give it more attention, wringing and wriggling their tongues tightly around his shaft.

"Trevenant," one of them, the very first one that had caught him, rumbled - its fingers were tightly wrapped around Michael's torso and waist, and it was them that started to pull Michael lower, causing the tongue inside his arse to slip out. It was swiftly replaced by its cock, pressing hot and pulsing against his gaping hole. With an eager thrust, the Trevenant slipped into him, and there was the pain again as the fat thing stretched Michael even further. With his arms and legs bound, the Pokemon easily used the captured human like a toy, holding him firmly in place as the Trevenant trusted into that tight, hot space. Michael's head spun with pain and too many sensations, barely noticing how the other tongues, too, got replaced by more cocks rubbing and rutting against his battered body. Another overeager Trevenant even managed to find a use for Michael's mouth, open for hoarse cries and gasps - with a triumphant bark, the Pokemon pushed another of its kind away, its cock slapping Michael right in the face before finding its way past his lips.

It tasted just as foul as it smelled, making Michael feel sick to his stomach. The texture was even worse - it was slimy and hot, and it _moved_ and pulsed against his tongue and throat. He couldn't breathe, not with this thing between his stretched lips. Hard fingers cupped his face as the Trevenant rocked forward, not at all matching the rough pace of its brethren who was still pounding Michael's ass like there was no tomorrow. The burn was now a steady thing in the back of Michael's mind - the feeling of that thick, hot cock pushing so deep into him, pulsing and twitching against his inner walls, as well as the one fucking his face, was a lot more prominent, mostly because he _couldn't breathe_.

He might've passed out if the Trevenant hadn't chosen that moment to cum. With a shudder and a low, creaking sound, Michael felt the cock lodged in his throat giving a harsh throb before a hot, sticky fluid flooded out of it. The cock slipped out enough for the cum to spill out of Michael's mouth, but he still gagged on what was coming, his whole mouth coated with the thick and creamy substance. He spat it out, gasping for air and trying not to think of the horrible taste of it, when the same happened inside his ass - burying its cock deep into Michael, his rapist came and filled him with his hot seed.

 _I'm still alive,_ Michael thought, head feeling blurry and filled with cotton. He was somewhere aware of the aches he felt, but- he was still alive. Maybe he could come out of this. Maybe he could... But his thoughts went unfinished, for as soon as the Trevenant had pulled its cock out of his dripping, gaping ass, the next one hurried closer to fill him up again, this time less painful and slicked with fresh cum. It was a younger specimen, the bark still smooth, but it was no less powerful and no less eager to rape the helpless human, either ignoring Michael's desperate cries for help or even getting more excited about them.

Not that he could cry for long - a stinging grip on his hair turned Michael's face around just enough so that the next Trevenant could make use of his mouth, cock already dripping. It was one of the Pokemon who'd rubbed itself against his naked body in a frantic search for some kind of friction. It was needy, just like the rest of them, pushing forward and into Michael's mouth without hesitation before starting to rut into him, movements driven by instinct and lust alone. When it came, it thankfully and mostly accidentally pulled out before, its massive load splashing against Michael's face and chest before it could bury itself back again.

Time moved in a weird flurry - it felt like an eternity as Michael was handed over and over again to be used as a mere cocksleeve. And yet, it felt strangely like nothing when Michael blinked and noticed that for once, no other Trevenant was trying to use his mouth as he was fucked by another, his body being pounded forward with each thrust only to be pulled back onto that fat cock.

They were gone - or at least back at mimicking trees. The very last Trevenant was still busy with mounting the human, just as ruthless and rough as the others had been, but Michael couldn't see anyone else around him. It was surely his chance, he thought numbly, a feverish heat thrumming through him. It was hard to think, though. He did feel it when the Trevenant came, just another load of hot cum that sprayed his insides. Felt how the last of the sturdy branches let go of him like a child would let go of a used toy. He fell to the ground, bruised and battered, thinking _It's over_ , but he had no energy left to get up to his numb legs. Not even to fight the approaching darkness, no that he wasn't being kept awake by that constant push and pull.

He blinked for a moment at the sky. It was brighter, now - not pitch-black anymore, but a velvety dark-blue. But before he could figure out what that meant - that the night was over and the day was close -, the darkness caught up with him and Michael blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> With all the pesky _plot_ going on in my other fic, it felt pretty good to write this up. Also, Trevenant.
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
